Surfing The Aftershocks
by strictlyficly
Summary: One minute she had been on a tirade about a blind date, the next she wasn't. Panic, and maybe regret would come later but for now she would breathe, enjoy the peace that had managed to blanket her social circle for the past few months. Feeling light was a rare occurrence and she would cling to it, embed the moment into her memory before she had to let it go.


**A/N: No plot. When I say no plot I literally mean no plot. This is all random bits that I drafted but couldn't find a place to put in any of my other fics and I'm tired of looking at them and taking up space in my files. And it shows, so I apologize for the steaming pile of trash that this is. As far as setting its an extreme AU of season 6. Basically Bonnie decided to take notes from Jeremy and leave Mystic Falls after getting out of the Prison World and everyone followed. **

* * *

Bonnie couldn't feel her legs.

She let her head fall back against the couch, trying to catch her breath as Stefan slowly kissed his way back up her body. Nuzzling his nose along the curve of her neck before placing a soft kiss below her ear. Afterwards rolling over into the small gap between herself and the couch. Unable to fight the pull of sleep, she dozes off, missing the forest green eyes trained on her, a smug look on his face as he took in her disheveled appearance.

Little Bonnie Bennett, always so wound up and put together. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her—if ever at all—so calm, at complete peace, with more than one hair out of place, or anything other than the default stoic soldier on her features since their Junior Year of High School. Understandably so, her life had been blown to complete and utter shit. One day she was a normal teenage girl, the next she was a witch with the weight of the world on her shoulders, constantly saving everyone without so much as a "Thank you,". As he thought about it, he couldn't remember if she had ever received one from him. But maybe she'd see this as a show of his gratitude. Though as he mulls it over, thoroughly considering everything he knows that she deserved to actually hear the words but he couldn't wake her for that. Blissed out or not, he knew better than to ever wake her unless she had overslept due to her alarm clock failing to wake her.

Since moving in together, he had gotten little glimpses here and there. Caroline bitterly pointing out how it wasn't fair how he and Tyler managed to get Bonnie to let her hair down when she had been pulling at that bun held together by pin after pin for years before Bonnie opened up to her. While all they had to do was show up and sit there. Forced solitude and co-habitation aside, even Damon had to take a battery ram to get inside, when inserting himself where it was clear he wasn't wanted was his speciality. Neither he nor Tyler dared to comment how between Elena and herself, Bonnie was never really given a chance to speak freely or to talk about _Bonnie_ without it somehow circling back to the blonde or brunette and whatever petty fight the two were having that day. Stefan found it funny how Caroline didn't really stand a chance if it ever came to an actual fight yet they were more afraid of her than they were of anyone else. An encounter with Bonnie without her morning coffee coming in a close second.

Absentmindedly he runs a finger along the side of her face, pushing a stray hair behind her ear and a soft smile graces his features when she sighs and leans into his touch. The lone act being enough to make him stay where he is instead of leaving despite the ache in his muscles he's sure to feel when he wakes up.

**...**

When she opens her eyes again she sees Stefan sleeping soundly, arm thrown over her middle, length soft against the bare skin of her thigh, head buried into her neck. There was a weird feeling in her stomach that she hadn't felt in years and she refused to acknowledge it now. Bottom lip trapped firmly between her teeth to stop the smile threatening to appear on her face. She couldn't feel anything remotely close to what she was desperately fighting to ignore for Stefan Salvatore of all people. She'd known him since he was head over heels with her best friend. Probably still so with the way he acts around the doe eyed brunette. She knew that it was possible for exes to be friends, but she just couldn't see that being the case with the two vampires. Each had managed to fight compulsion for the other. Elena was repeatedly proven to be Stefan's anchor to his humanity. Elena had stormed into Qetsiyah's turf under the pretense of Stefan crawling into bed with the ancient witch that loathed the woman that she shared a face with.

Those were pretty hard details to look past.

Panic, and maybe regret would come later, but for now she would bask in the aftermath. Breathe, enjoy the silence, the peace that had managed to blanket her social circle for the past few months. It never lasted long so she would take advantage of it for as long as she could. Feeling light was a rare occurrence and she would cling to it, embed the moment into her memory before forcing it out of her mind. The details were fairly simple, one minute she was on a tirade about Caroline insisting on setting her up on a blind date with one of the guys from her Journalism class. Venting to Stefan about how when she went to Damon—hoping that he would side with her as he always did when it came down to a Caroline verses herself—but to her shock and horror, Damon commented that he agreed with "Blondie". Stefan revealing that Caroline was trying the same with him, sans Damon's push. His brother only providing one comment, that when he wanted to find someone he would. Despite his "incompetence" in other areas, Damon knew he could do at least that much for himself on his own.

But Stefan had chosen to exclude his brother's two cents. Instead attempting to lighten the mood by joking that the blonde vampire was probably trying to set them up. The next minute someone was leaning in the other's space and her mouth had been on his own. His hands tugging at her shirt. While her hands were making quick work of his belt. Neither had bothered to try to come to their senses or wait for the other to come to theirs'. Meeting the other's eyes only once for confirmation on being on the same page and their clothes were a thing of the past.

Out of their group Stefan and Bonnie had always been the most level headed ones. Yet neither had seemed to care very much for their shared trait in the heat of their moment.

Over the past couple of years she had been able to learn his moods and pick up where his head was fairly quickly, and vice versa. But this time she was at a loss, for this was new territory for her, and this particular situation usually had one option unless you and said person had something going. Everything in her was screaming that this was the time to slip away, follow the protocol. But she and Stefan weren't strangers that met at a party or a bar. They were friends, this was completely different and she didn't want to give the wrong message—which she wasn't even entirely sure of on it's own. The lack of alcohol in their systems provided no excuse for what happened. Morning afters were always awkward no matter who your bedmate was unless you had been in an established relationship and this wasn't your first go round. Add in that they were roommates, there really was no sneaking out. Ontop of all of that, there was the fact that they were on the couch of their living room and not in one of the other's room.

It was unadulterated fair ground.

Letting out a long breath she closed her eyes, trying not to smile at him shifting as if he were trying to eliminate all of the already nonexistent space between them. His arm reaffirming that it was still wrapped around her waist, head reburrying in the crook of her neck. She lets herself fall back to sleep.

* * *

To her surprise she wakes up to find him sitting at her feet the next morning. A blanket covering her frame. While he's clothed in a white ribbed tank and grey sweatpants that fail to do a thing to hide what she's become quite acquainted with in the past few hours.

"So...uh...things got a little heated last night." He breaks the silence between them and she has to bite back a moan at the sound of his voice. If that was how he sounded then what did she? Not wanting to find out, she nods her head in agreement.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us. I can't treat you like some one night stand. I actually care about you."

Did it make her a bit smug to hear that? Yes, but it doesn't stop her from swallowing and bracing herself for the inevitable "But,".

"But" and there it was "I think it would be best for us if we left it at that."

"Right," she agrees with a smile that she hopes come off as genuine when he finally meets her gaze "Have you started on breakfast yet?" She asks, providing a much needed reprieve for the both of them.

A smile breaks across his face, having been unsure of how she would have reacted to their little morning after. The last he'd had, had been with Katherine and he hadn't been looking for anything new. Especially considering their past. He managed to look past it when she helped him through his PTSD and a second time on her deathbed. That aside, an absence of one hundred and forty six years under false pretenses—even through checking in on him in the shadows. Spending months knowingly and simply not caring that she was ruining his relationship with his brother before that, was hard to move on from.

This was different. _Bonnie _was different. Sure, they had a difficult past—and that was putting it lightly—but he genuinely cared for her. And for some reason beyond him she felt the same. Despite this, he couldn't let himself get any closer or attached anymore than he already had. Living together was already crossing a boundary that should have never let happen but _this._ He had to put the brakes on. No matter how much he didn't want to. No matter if she didn't. Bonnie Bennett deserved better, deserved more than the world could even begin to offer. If she didn't realize that then he would do anything that he could to make it so.

Even knowing such, he couldn't completely let go. Not until she decided to. After everything he at least owed her that much, and he wanted as much time as she would allow.

"I've made it all this week. It's your turn." He says to keep the mood light. He was always a pushover with her but every now and then he'd give her a hard time. If he chose now to just go agreeingly she would question the sudden change of their air and he couldn't have that.

"Fine," Bonnie rolls her eyes and clutches the blanket to her chest as she gets up. Missing the way he doesn't bother to avert his gaze as she wraps it around her frame. Going as far as to turn to keep her in his line of sight as she walks down the hallway disappearing into her room and groans, letting his head fall back to the couch. Trying and failing to put a stop to the imagery that the sounds of the soft thump signaling the discarding of the blanket and the water to her shower turning on are insisting on providing.

When she begins absentmindedly singing along to "Right Back" by Khalid—a regular on her playlist—he thinks nothing of it. Even smiling as he enjoys the sound of her voice as he usually does. One of the many things he had learned about the young Bennett witch through living with her was that she could hold a tune that could rival a handful of current mainstream artists. He even complimented her voice over dinner one night and laughed at how wide her eyes got. So he enjoys the mini concert in silence. At least until he hears her stop at "If the love feels good and it's real, it'll all work out." followed by her heart suddenly beginning to race. And then he suddenly can't hear anything from her at all.

He closes his eyes.

* * *

He's just poured himself a glass of bourbon when he hears a strong gust of wind and doesn't bother to look in the intruder's direction.

"I fucked up," Stefan says by way of greeting and Damon hears him flop down onto the couch.

Damon turns to look at his brother that provides no context, only stares aimlessly at the tv that he knows doesn't really have his brother's attention, and so Damon does not ask. Only fills a second glass with more of the brown liquid than usual before adding to his own and goes to join him on the couch.

"Do you remember when our lives weren't shit?" Damon says offering a glass for Stefan to take.

"No," Stefan answers and takes a long drink.

"Yeah, me neither," Damon replies.

* * *

"I still think Derek is the better option, he's got the whole tragic backstory and they can relate to each other. Sure he's guarded, a little rough around the edges but so is Bonnie. And he's hot. That never hurts." Caroline Forbes finishes her rant looking to Lydia Martin for back up as Elena Gilbert doesn't seem to be in any rush to share her sentiments.

"Derek isn't the worst looking guy on the planet," Lydia concedes "but I just don't see it. Besides they've already met, blatantly checked each other out and nothing happened."

Caroline rolls her eyes then looks to Malia Tate who doesn't respond at all, opting to turn to focus her attention on the lecture Professor Nelson is currently giving. Sneaking a peak at Bonnie from the corner of her eye to see the witch chewing on her pen. The notebook in front of her blank despite her eyes having been nowhere but on the professor since class started an hour ago. Too spaced out to have noticed her friend's topic of discussion—or anything really. She leans forward to look at Elena hoping to be filled in, but to no avail as the brunette only lifts her shoulders in response. Caroline doing the same.

"She's been like that for the past three days." Caroline sighs.

"I think she doesn't want to go back." Elena concludes due to the sudden change in her best friend's mood having lined up with the timing of Damon reminding them all of Alaric's upcoming wedding. Her former teacher and guardian finally popping the question to Jo and the doctor accepting without hesitation.

"Then don't make her," Both Malia and Lydia respond then share a look wondering when the other started to let Bonnie in.

"We're not, we told her she didn't have to go." Caroline replies "But she's the only one that can get Damon to behave for more than five minutes."

Malia snorts at the affronted look on said man's girlfriend's face at Caroline's comment.

* * *

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

He tried, but everytime he managed to look away, focus his attention elsewhere. Whether it was the door opening signaling an arrival or an exit to the restaurant they were currently dining in. Or to whoever participated in whatever the topic it was that someone had started. The only thing that managed to make him look away for more than ten seconds being when Bonnie looked his way, meeting his gaze head on. To which he held before like clockwork his eyes dropped down to her lips then back to her waiting stare and his eyes went everywhere but her until he felt her eyes leave him.

It was awkward, he knew that he had to have been making her uncomfortable. Just as she was causing the increasingly snug fit of his jeans with each passing second of looking at her.

Bonnie was sure that she wasn't the only one to have noticed. Even knowing such she hadn't dared to chance to see if her theory was right.

"Caroline is making dates mandatory for Ric's wedding." Elena says, sparing a glance to the blonde who is too busy looking back and forth from Bonnie to Stefan and back again, to contribute to the conversation anymore than she already has. Which surprisingly has not been much tonight. Since they moved from Mystic Falls, all in agreement that it was time to leave and came to the decision of settling in Los Angeles. No longer wanting the small town life. They could have simply moved to another town in their home state but they saw it as too risky. And they needed the time away.

Logically speaking, they all knew that moving didn't mean that they were suddenly free of threats on their life but so far they had been clear. If she was to be cynical it could be accredited to it only being seven months. But in that time, things were back to normal. Her friends were her friends again. They didn't loathe her boyfriend anymore, Bonnie more so than Caroline for reasons she understood. College life was different than it had been when they lived in Mystic Falls. They even made new friends. The only thing that was concerning her was the sudden tension at their table—just because they were back home didn't mean that they would stop their new tradition of weekly dinners together—that she hoped would go away as soon as they left Mystic Falls. As they were only back for Alaric's wedding. And then they were off again. Back to enjoying their lives.

"Well that's one way to go about it but Witchy saw it coming and is treating herself to a spa day with Rebekah since the Quarterback will be the exception to this rule because she banned his girlfriend." Damon reveals offhandedly. While he had initially chalked it up to Caroline just being petty, after a conversation with Bonnie. His little witch had agreed with him that it could just be Caroline not liking Rebekah but she went on to say that she wouldn't want anyone that killed her to be in attendance to her wedding." While that point was valid, they still agreed that it had more to do with Caroline still not being too keen on the blonde original. As Alaric didn't seem to care as long as Caroline worked free of charge. The guest list was the least of his worries.

At the sudden silence, her body betrays her, losing the battle of keeping her head down to her curiosity of nothing but voices from tables that were not hers. Normally it wouldn't bother her but Caroline never let silence go on for as long as it was now. Emerald orbs raising in hopes to find the reason for the lack of response to whatever it was that was being discussed. Greeted to the sight of her childhood friend staring at her. Blue eyes narrowing before going to Stefan who just as before was too busy staring at Bonnie to notice anything going on around him. But unfortunately Bonnie did not have the luxury, noting the "_I don't know what's going on right now but I am going to find out. So either you can tell me on your own or I can't be held accountable for my actions."_ look she had grown to recognize.

_Shit,_ Bonnie thinks with a closing of her eyes at the way Caroline's jaw drops, baby blues darting across the table. Despite Bonnie's efforts to the contrary, her eyes follow Caroline's line of sight and helplessly watches as Elena meets Caroline's waiting stare at the same time with a similar expression. Before either can meet Bonnie's gaze for confirmation she shifts her eyes back to the pasta waiting for her attention.

Internally she weighs her options as she twirls her fork in her alfredo. She could make a run for it to the door, but she had hitched a ride with Damon in his camaro. Then there was the bathroom, but her friends could easily follow her and would rip the door from its hinges in the case of them growing impatient of her stalling. Throughout her mental debate she makes sure to keep her eyes down as she raises her fork to her lips, still trying to figure out the lesser of two evils. Making the mistake of looking up, inadvertently meeting Stefan's stare head on as she licked her lips in the case of the white sauce staining her mouth and swallows at the way his eyes flash. His grip tightening around his own utensil that has yet to been used.

Bathroom it was.

It wasn't as if the secret wasn't already out.

…

She's just exiting the stall when she finds both Caroline and Elena staring back at her. Leaned strategically against the sink only providing her with the one placed in between the two of them. Or one that leaves her to be corned by the vampire of her choice.

"You banged Stefan," Caroline begins without preamble when Bonnie chooses the one inbetween herself and Elena, and if the smile on Elena's face is any indication, the brunette is enjoying the situation just as much as she is.

…

Back at the table Damon drops his fork upon hearing Caroline's accusation and Bonnie's lack of denial and sets his eyes on his brother who has yet to meet his eyes even once over dinner. It all suddenly making sense. Between Bonnie's constant dodging of any topic that could lead back to his little brother over the past week, and sudden uptake on his request for an "Us Day" after weeks of "I can'ts,". Since her moving in with his brother—their way of embracing the whole "leftovers" title within their slightly incenstious little group. Elena and himself picking their relationship back up. Caroline and Tyler reuniting after failed attempts with Jesse and Liv respectively due to lingering feelings. Matt pairing off and jet setting the world with Rebekah Mikaelson, still in contact and makes a point to come to visit every once and awhile. Jeremy off doing something in somewhere that only Elena cares to know, and Tyler and Matt care to hear about.

He doesn't get to see his little witch as much as he'd like or had grown used to since his return from the Prison World and moving across the country a few months after her own return. Stefan happily keeping her all to himself and evidently going where not even he went during Bonnie and his' four months of solitude. And he only looks away from his brother when he hears a laugh coming from the other side of the table and sees Rebekah with a grin on her face as Tyler forks over two one hundred dollar bills from his wallet placing one onto both Matt's and her own waiting hands.

…

"Don't just stand there leaving me in suspense." Caroline smiles "How was it?"

Bonnie turns to Elena helping for a reprieve, a way out remembering her friend's reaction to both of Stefan's trysts with Rebekah and Katherine. But to her surprise the brunette is only looking at her as if she were waiting for the answer as well.

"I'm not talking about this." Bonnie shakes her head.

"Why? It's not like he wasn't there." Caroline points out knowing that Bonnie's apprehension lies with the vampire that has undoubtedly tuned his hearing to Bonnie. As for the others it was only a matter of time. Hookups within their group didn't remain a secret for too long.

"Or doesn't want to be again." Elena chimes in, shrugging when Bonnie slights her with a look.

Bonnie groans covering her face with her hands "It was a one time thing. We agreed to move on. It's not going to happen again."

Blonde and brunette share a look then look back to Bonnie who has yet to move.

"Did Stefan get that memo? Cause to me it looked like he was struggling to not clear the table and put his mouth where he really wanted it to-"

Elena blinks, head tilted to the side as Caroline's lips are still moving but no sound is coming out. And when she looks to Bonnie, the witch is already halfway to the door.

"For what it's worth, she's not wrong." Elena calls out after Bonnie "At least make sure that you're both on the same page about this."

"He's the one that said it, Elena." Bonnie says looking over her shoulder watching as Caroline deflates and Elena looks taken aback "Not me. Can I go now?" She asks, waits a beat then turns to leave.

She's out just in time to see the aftermath of whatever it is that happened at their table in her leave. Stefan rubbing his forehead as Damon casually removes his hand from the back of his brother's head, returning Stefan's plate to the space that might have a crack from the impact. Tyler merely eating his food. Matt and Rebekah talking amongst themselves as if nothing has happened. The guests surrounding her friends following the hybrid's and the couple's lead after sharing looks and exchanging hushed comments on the behavior from her table. She looks away just as Stefan begins to look in her direction, almost as if he's sensed her and watches from the corner of her eye as Tyler wordlessly rises from his seat, meeting her at the door.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie questions as he follows her out.

"Driving you home, Elena won't let them kill Stefan until you give them permission."

Bonnie exhales a long breath and goes along with her childhood friend. The only thing breaking their comfortable silence on the car ride home being when he passes the street where the Salvatore boarding house resides where they're all staying for the time being. The hybrid outright ignoring her asking of where he was taking her, and continues to drive until he's simply not. When she looks out of the window she sees that they're at the bluffs.

"I haven't been here in a while." Bonnie comments taking in the scenery trying to find something new about it in her continued absence.

Tyler nods in agreement "Neither have I," he pauses "Do we need to be?"

Bonnie lets her head fall back against the headrest "It's not that serious."

"Your heartbeat seems to believe you as much as I do. Five minutes," he ignores the dirty look she gives him "and then we're done. The next time we come here is if I find out that Caroline wants to adopt a girl and she grows up to think boys are cute."

Bonnie laughs then climbs out of the car when he juts his chin towards the door.

* * *

She's just closed the door to the freezer when she feels him at her back and nearly drops the pint of coffee ice cream in her hand in her successful attempt to create much needed space between them. Strolling over to the drawer to grab a spoon and just as before he's invading her personal space. She could really kick herself for not sneaking into Tyler's truck to go to Alaric's rehearsal dinner. Or third wheel on Rebekah's and Matt's day out before her boyfriend was taken hostage by Caroline until the wedding reception was over and Alaric and Jo were off to board their jet to start their honeymoon.

"I'm sorry,"

Bonnie frowns as confusion blankets her at his apology but before she can voice it she's distracted by his fingers settling on her waist, turning her so she can face him. One hand going to her chin to keep her eyes from going elsewhere and the look in his eyes leaves her short of breath.

"Bon, I didn't mean to-"

"This is the opposite of putting it behind us." She quickly interrupts him.

"I don't want to."

Bonnie searches his face but whatever it is that she was looking for she doesn't find "Where is this coming from?"

"I didn't want to ruin things but if we keep acting like it never happened, it's going to ruin everything. I like how things were but that night made me realize that it could be better. Every time I find something good I can't keep it, so I thought it would be better for us to just stop before something happened and you'd want nothing to do with me at all. But I didn't mean to wave you off or decide things for you."

"It's fine," Bonnie replies, needing to put space between them. But it serves as the complete opposite as he only looks down, arms still on either side of her keeping her boxed in against the countertop.

"Not for me. I keep thinking about..." He trails off and Bonnie thinks she can see red creeping up his neck before he clears his throat.

"About what?"

"That thing that you did."

Bonnie only looks up at him "You're going to have to be more specific, I did a lot of things." She replies without thinking it through and averts her eyes.

"The one with your tongue." he answers, smiling at the small blush tinting her face "And after, it was...I haven't felt that in a long time." Stefan pauses "I know I don't have the right to ask you this, but can you forgive me?" He pleads watching as her eyes bore into his.

"My half of the rent for this month." Bonnie replies through a straight face.

Stefan blinks then drops his head to hide his amusement "Okay," He concedes.

"Dishes for the next two months." She requests wanting to see how far she can go.

"Anything else?"

"That laptop you offered to buy and I told you no."

Stefan nods then looks at her expectantly.

"You're that sorry?" Bonnie looks at him, a smile playing at her lips that fades at his response.

"I'm that far gone," He corrects holding her gaze unflinchingly, watching as a myriad of emotions flash across her face. Then to his surprise her lips are against his and she's licking into his mouth.

The next time he comes to his senses she's propped on the island with him in between her legs. She's sucking on his tongue, spreading her legs to accommodate him, angling her head to each movement he makes. It was almost as if she was predicting what he's going to do. When he feels her hands sliding down his back until they've slipped underneath the waistband of his sweats, her nails digging into his flesh as she pulls him closer he growls and nearly loses the grasp he's barely holding onto on his control as it is. The moan she lets out as she grinds against him almost snaps the thread and he violently pulls away from her. The only thing snapping him out of his haze being the confused look on her face.

"Bon," he breathes heavily, forehead pressed against hers "I don't want this to just be about sex." And he wishes that he could crawl into a hole because he's sure that he's killed what this was leading to but at least the wounded look on her face is gone. There was no faster way to stop things than to suddenly talk about your feelings. "I want to do this the right way."

"You want to court me?" Bonnie grins up at him, a teasing glint in her eyes and he marvels at how fast she switches from having him unable to remember anything but her name to sending him back to when he didn't even know how to approach a girl let alone talk to one. Back to when the thought of holding hands could make him blush alone.

"I think it's called dating now but yes."

Bonnie beams and nods her head, moaning when grabs her thighs and without a second thought wraps her legs around his waist. When she slips a hand beneath his sweats and attempts to wrap her hand around him he grunts and delivers a quick swat to her ass. Stilling and bracing himself for an attack or worse, her telling him to put her down and leaving him staring after her. But to his surprise she only moans into his mouth as a mouth-watering scent infiltrates his sense of smell. Making a mental note of it not having a bad response he continues on about walking them out of the kitchen. Kicking the door to his room closed with his heel and gently laying her down onto his mattress all without pulling away from her.

She's torn between frustration and relief when she feels his fingers hook into her shorts and slowly pulls them down her legs, shivering at the growl that escapes him as he nuzzles his nose against center. Seemingly inhaling her in before taking an agonizingly slow lick at her slit.

"Stefan, don't tease." Bonnie nearly growls but it backfires as he pulls away from her completely.

"Tell me," he requests, staring up at her from between her thighs, a smirk on his face that quickly fades as she rolls over until she's off of his bed. And before he can question what she's doing he finds himself seated at the edge. Her fingers slipping underneath each side of his sweats hanging on his hips. "Up," She directs and he finds himself complying and only able to watch as she removes his sweatpants and her lips ghosting the tip of his length as it rests against his stomach, one hand going to wrap around the base the other gently rolling his balls between the pads of her fingers.

Looking up, she finds Stefan staring down at her, obviously struggling to keep his eyes open as she slowly takes him into her mouth, circling the head with the tip of her tongue before relaxing her throat and hollowing her cheeks. And internally smirks when his breath hitches, one hand going to her hair, the other used to brace himself against the bed going from the change of the angle of his hips that she easily accommodates to.

"Bon…" he manages to croak out "Bon, please you have to…" forcing his eyes open to look at her but ends up losing whatever coherent thought his mind managed to form when he pushes her hair back and sees her eyes closed. Like she was savoring the taste of him as her head bobs up and down before releasing him with a pop. Licking her lips as she meets his half lidded gaze.

"I have to what?" She questions, and squeals when he lifts her that turn into whimpers, squirming under the work of his fingers. Reaching up to cup his face bringing his lips down to her own, happily sighing into his mouth when his fingers are replaced with him and he's setting a pace that has her toes curling and hands desperately clawing at whatever she can grasp onto. An apology is on her lips when she hears him hiss at her breaking skin but finds it unnecessary as it seems to spur him on. His hips snapping frantically, head dropped down to her shoulder lightly biting before placing a soft kiss and the next thing she knows her thighs are trembling and she's returning the favor sending him over the edge right along with her.

She must have blacked out for a minute because the feeling of a damp towel against her thighs startles her to the point where she looks down and finds Stefan meeting her eyes with an apologetic look on his face before resuming his actions. Afterwards placing soft kisses to each of her thighs, either side of her hips before he shifts until he's hovering above her. His eyes seeming to drink her in.

"So there's this thing happening tomorrow," he begins shyly and once again Bonnie feels that fluttering in her stomach that unlike before she allows herself to bask in "It's not the most common place for a first date but maybe…I mean if you want-"

She quickly cuts him off with a soft lingering kiss to his lips.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Elena asks as she and Caroline walk through the door of the boarding house, leaving it open for Tyler and Damon trailing not far behind them.

"She's Jo's sister, of course she's going to be the maid of honor. Tyler's best friend is my ex, the least I can do is be civil with his for one day." Caroline shrugs.

"That's not an answer," Elena calls the blonde out on her dodging.

"No," she admits "but it's not my wedding," She adds and begins her ascent up the stairs.

"Where are you going? I thought we were raiding the deep freeze." Elena calls after her.

"To check on Bon," She answers and Elena quickly catches up to the blonde vampire only to stop at the door to Stefan's room.

"Lena?" Caroline calls to no avail as the brunette has her hand on the doorknob and is slowly pushing it open. Lips forming an "o" at whatever it is that the doppelgänger has walked in on. The lack of a vocal reaction leaves her curious. So she speeds to the brunette's side and takes in the sight of Stefan with his arm wrapped possessively around Bonnie as they lie on their sides. Her hair wild in what would be assumed from sleep but the scratch marks on the vampire's arms and his hair a far cry from its usual style tells an entirely different story. Not to mention the scent currently wafting into her nose.

The two vampires exchange a look ending in grins and suppressed laughs but still at,

"Are we allowed to come to the wedding now?" Stefan questions, eyes still closed.

"We were going whether we wanted to or not," Bonnie replies "She just expected this to happen after the wedding."

"Or find us in a closet," Stefan grins, nuzzling his nose into the back of her neck.

Bonnie breathes out a laugh "If you can find one, I might consider it." She bites her lip when she feels him slowly dragging his free hand down her stomach and quickly uses her magick to close and lock the door.

Leaving both of her friends staring at the now closed door in shock. Before Caroline rolls her eyes at Elena's hand, palm facing upwards in waiting.


End file.
